This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The overall aim of this pilot project is to determine the metabolic outcome of pancreatic islet cell transplantation with regards to restoration of euglycemia, stimulated insulin secretion, insulin pulsatility, and hepatic insulin sensitivity at least nine months after transplatation. This study includes subjects who received allogenic islet cell transplants (donor islets) for type 1 diabetes or autologous islet cell transplants (their own islet cells) following pancreatectomy for chronic pancreatitis. We will evaluate these parameters in subjects previously transplanted at the University of Minnesota as a pilot project, as a basis for future prospective studies on new patients before and after transplantation to compare immunosuppressive protocols and outcomes.